The present disclosure generally relates to a liquid crystal display device.
Liquid crystal displays typically comprise a backlight unit and a liquid crystal (LC) layer. The backlight unit contains a light source and is configured to project light from the light source towards the LC layer, which modulates an amount of light from the backlight to be displayed. An amount of light that is able to pass through different portion of the LC layer may be controlled using a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs).
The figures depict embodiments of the present disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following description that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles, or benefits touted, of the disclosure described herein.